


Oneshots

by CarolShine



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolShine/pseuds/CarolShine
Summary: Random Oneshots I make. They could be sin, they could be fluff, dark, cute, etc.





	Oneshots

Why is it so dark?...  
I’m cold...  
I don’t like this...

Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?...  
I wanna go home...

Light? Light! Yay! I can go home! 

Ow, my head...  
Wait...

I’m flying! I’m flying! Hehehe, I can fly!  
But where are the wings? Why am I flying with no wings?  
Eh, I don’t care!  
I can’t wait to show Mommy and Daddy!

Daddy? Mommy? Where are- There you are!  
Look! I can fly! See? I can- ...

Why are you crying? What’s wrong?...  
Please don’t be sad...

W-Why can’t I hug you? I can’t- Why can’t I touch you? Daddy, why can’t I touch you?! 

Why aren’t you saying anything?...  
Are you ignoring me?...  
W-Why...

Mommy, who are you holding?...  
She looks like me...  
W-What’s that red stuff?...  
It smells funny...

Wait, don’t go! DON’T GO-  
DON’T GO PLEASE!  
WHY AREN’T YOU LISTENING?!  
D-Did I do something wrong?!  
I can be a good girl! I promise! JUST DON’T GO! 

No...  
p-please...

Don’t leave me...

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened-
> 
> Just some info, this Character’s name is Eve. She’s a 5 year old child, who was just killed. She wakes up as a ghost, but she doesn’t know that’s she’s dead. She doesn’t even know what it is. All she knows is that her parents are holding someone that looks like her, and she believes that she is being abandoned. 
> 
> Have a nice day :3


End file.
